<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Idea by ScarsLikeVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152035">Bad Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet'>ScarsLikeVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Pregnancy, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had a bad idea from the start. But when had that ever stopped Stiles?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles buried her face in her hands. She sighed and her shoulders started to shake with suppressed sobs. It took only the time for a couple of choking sobs before she was full-on crying. </p><p>She had known it was a bad idea to sleep with Peter fucking Hale. Had known it was dumb even though she had nearly been out of her mind from all the alcohol she had consumed. </p><p>Still, the bastard had been sexy, hot like fire burning and his honeyed words had let her melt. All those things had made her disobey her instincts and everything her father had trained her to be.</p><p>It had been a wonderful night. Peter had skillfully taken her apart. At the end of the night, she had been a moaning, sobbing, overstimulated mess that had begged for the man's cock. </p><p>He had given it to her readily and without hesitation. He had even used a condom at her insistence. </p><p>She had known that wolves couldn't carry diseases. But that still left her with being female and the ability to get pregnant. </p><p>Not that the condom had helped it seemed. </p><p>Since he was the first Alpha wolf she had slept with, she hadn't known about knotting. Hadn't known just how much cum such a knot could produce. </p><p>Peter had been just as stunned as she had been when he had popped a knot. While they had been tied together he explained that he had thought knotting a myth. It was what happened between mates and mates were incredibly rare.</p><p>Even while talking Peter's cock had pumped cum into the condom and it had been blown apart from the amount and force of it. It hadn't hurt or anything. It had felt good when the potent come had flooded her womb.</p><p>Stiles had told him she couldn't decide about bonding, mating, living together, whatever really while a) being under influence and b) they had a history together. Bad history. </p><p>Stiles had fucking killed him. </p><p>This should have been a bout of hate sex to get him out of her system. </p><p>Now though she sat on her bed, sobbing her eyes out because she had missed missing her period because of all the hellish shit going on in Beacon Hills. The positive pregnancy test lay beside her on the mattress and all she knew was it had been over three months since she and Peter had fucked.</p><p>They had seen each other quite often and Peter had been attentive, affectionate even. She knew she liked the man now that she got to know a sane version of him but she wasn't sure it would be enough to raise children together.</p><p>She took the pregnancy test, her fingers closed around it and she bit her lip. She would have to talk to him about it.</p><p>Stiles took her time to put herself back together but there was no way to hide she had been crying. </p><p>She drove herself over to Peter's and stared at the beautiful Victorian style home. </p><p>Before she could ring the bell, knock or really anything, the door opened and Peter was there.</p><p>He looked at her with his pretty blue eyes, breathed her in and his face morphed into a soft expression.</p><p>»Oh darling,« he said and held out his arms offering a hug.</p><p>On instinct, Stiles flew up the stairs and into his arms.</p><p>Peter held her close, scented her, and rubbed her back while she shook apart with heart-wrenching sobs. He gently lifted her up and carried her inside, never breaking contact while sitting down on the sofa. </p><p>He made soft cooing noises, trying to soothe her but he did not talk.</p><p>Stiles was thankful for that. She needed to purge herself from more than she had realized and Peter's arms were a safe space to do so it seemed.</p><p>Peter smelled her predicament before he even saw the pregnancy test clutched in her hand. His wolf howled with pleasure and pride. They had created a new life, a chance at a new pack. Peter's human side was more cautious. He didn't know what Stiles wanted to do. He was sure she was here to talk about it.</p><p>Peter gently held her until she stopped crying. Her breath still came in little hiccoughs. He rubbed her back and looked at her.</p><p>»You want something to drink?« He asked her softly. </p><p>Stiles shook her head, tried to talk, and found she wasn't able to. So in the end, she nodded.</p><p>Peter gently helped her from his lap before rising and walking towards the kitchen.</p><p>»I'll make some tea, okay?« </p><p>Stiles hummed in response. She would be good with anything.</p><p>Peter returned a couple of minutes later with a tray filled with two cups, a steaming teapot, milk, sugar, and a bottle of water. He put the tray onto the table and held out the water bottle.</p><p>»Here … the tea will take a couple more minutes to steep,« he said while handing over the bottle.</p><p>Stiles took it and took her time to open it and take a couple of sips. Afterward, she gave Peter a shaky smile.</p><p>»Thank you … I'm sorry I got snot all over you,« she whispered.</p><p>Peter shook his head. </p><p>»It's okay, sweetheart. Want to tell me what made you cry so hard?« He asked even though he thought he knew what it was.</p><p>Stiles held out the pregnancy test clutched in her hand. </p><p>»Okay … that one I already smelled,« Peter admitted when he took the small piece of plastic. </p><p>Stiles blinked before she remembered werewolf super sniffers. </p><p>»I don't know what to do,« she admitted.</p><p>Peter tilted his head inquiringly. </p><p>»Well … it's been over three months … so obviously this kid is going to be born. Just … I can't be a single mom. I'm barely out of college. I'm still finding my feet and even if I work mostly from home I don't think I can do this.«</p><p>The word vomit that followed made Peter smile. He gently pulled Stiles back into his lap and nuzzled her neck.</p><p>»You don't have to do this alone, Stiles. I know I told you I would give you time to decide what you want but it seems like it was a bad idea,« Peter said.</p><p>Stiles blinked.</p><p>»Hu?« Peter's words made no sense to her.</p><p>»Stiles … darling … I know you studied all the books Derek got you. You researched on the Internet … you know what mates are. You know what it means,« he said. Peter could see the thoughts racing through her head as she was trying to remember everything she had read.</p><p>»Are you telling me you and I … this is it … for the rest of my life? Peter … I'm twenty-four. I was a virgin until you had me …« Stiles sounded like she was agitated but Peter could smell she wasn't. If anything she smelt pleased. »I'm not a wolf,« she whispered.</p><p>»We could change that,« Peter gently said and carded his fingers through her soft chestnut locks.</p><p>Stiles' lips twitched up into a small smile.</p><p>»So you still want to give me the bite?«</p><p>Peter nodded. </p><p>»Sure … you are my mate. If you want it, it is yours. But it is not required. So if you want to stay a squishy human being that's okay«</p><p>Stiles tilted her head. </p><p>»Could you do it while I am pregnant?« she wanted to know.</p><p>»Sure. Since you are not injured and the baby is wolven … it would probably take quicker now than it would have before.«</p><p>»Would it be better for the babe?« Stiles questioned.</p><p>Peter nodded and started to recite all the information his mother had drilled into him when she had been Alpha.</p><p>»Do it … even if this is still a bad idea to do with me being hormone riddled and all … give me the bite, mate me … everything to keep my baby safe,« she said.</p><p>Peter smiled and gently nuzzled her neck.</p><p>»If you are sure … let's retire for the evening,« he said softly and lifted her up. He carried her deeper into his den, into his bedroom to love on her, to mate her.</p><p>A series of bad ideas started their story but Peter knew that both he and Stiles would do everything they could to have their own happy ending. They might not be a conventional pair given their age difference but bizarrely they clicked. They both had realized it while getting to know each other and working together over the last couple of months and now they were having a child together. They were starting to grow their own little family pack.</p><p>Peter could hardly wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>